1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a manufacturing method thereof; more particularly, to a planar discharge type PDP with improved luminance, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the prior art
Recently, design efforts related to plasma display panels (PDPs) have increased because of the PDP's advantages over other types of display devices. For example, the PDP can be made to be of a large size, has more than twice the lifetime of conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs), and can be easily produced in large quantities due to its simple structure.
One type of PDP is disclosed in the Applicant's copending Korean patent application No. 90-1215. Referring to FlG. 1, this type of PDP comprises a back glass substrate 100 and a front glass substrate 200. Display cathodes 130, dielectric layer 120 and display anodes 150 are sequentially formed in strips on the back glass substrate 100 by a conventional screen printing technique. The display cathodes 130 and display anodes 150 are of different orientations, and would intersect each other but for their separation by the dielectric layer 120. A lattice type barrier rib 160 is formed on the back glass substrate 100 and has an electric charge particle path 170.
Auxiliary anodes 110 are formed in strips on the front glass substrate 200. The auxiliary anodes 110 and the display cathodes 130 are of different orientations, and would intersect but for their separation by the barrier rib 160. The electric charge particle path 170 corresponds with the auxiliary anodes 110.
This PDP improves the display discharge by using an auxiliary discharge between the auxiliary anode and the display cathode in addition to the display discharge between the display anode and the display cathode. Both display discharge and auxiliary discharge occur within a single cell.
However, in this type of PDP, the luminance and efficiency of light transmission is reduced because the auxiliary anodes are formed on the front glass substrate.
In the case of a color PDP, a phosphor layer is provided on the inner surface of the front glass substrate. The placement of auxiliary anodes on the front substrate results in an auxiliary discharge which occurs near the inner surface on the front glass substrate, thus reducing the lifetime of the phosphor layer.